Love, Us
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: The Boys discover why Faith doesn't do holidays and try to make up for it...On Valentine's Day it's time to play.


**A/N: Hello loves! It's my birthday, so I thought why not do a one-shot for an early Valentine's Day story for my Boys and Faith? I'm the big 27 and I'm happy after being in the hospital for a week. I'm ready to do things and I can take on the world again. Here we go!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Faith didn't understand why Paul and Marko were throwing chocolate at her, wrapped in pink and red wrappers. She let out a little growl and flew up into the air, dancing across the ceiling to get away from them. Paul laughed and threw up the candy, dancing in the spray. Marko pouted, looking up at her.

"Sis, come down," he called, putting his hands on his hips.

"How about no?" Faith said, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "You're both throwing things at me."

"And you still haven't figured out how to stay up there very long by yourself," Dwayne said, appearing at Marko's side. "Not with shoes on. You're going to end up falling and breaking your neck and then David's going to be pissed."

Faith thumbed her nose at her dark-haired brother and moved along the ceiling to the hotel-cave. She hated when he was right. Even after almost a year, she was still getting the hang of ceiling hanging. She was getting better at it, but she wasn't great at it with things on her feet. One of the Boys usually had to be up there with her to keep her balanced for long durations of time and Faith didn't like that. And right now, the fiery redhead was mad at them for throwing things at her like that, even chocolate.

"Faith, get down here or I'll bring you down," Dwayne warned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Make them stop throwing things at me," Faith ordered, pointing at Paul and Marko.

"You're their Alpha, you're supposed to order them around," Dwayne pointed out, shaking his head. "And you know they don't listen to orders anyway unless they're threatened." He hissed when Faith wobbled. "Faith, get down. Now."

Faith shook her head and continued moving around on the ceiling. She took a misstep and fell. She didn't scream, knowing that there was no point. Her body fell through the air and then two solid arms caught hold of her, cradling her to a hard chest.

Gray eyes met ice blue eyes and Faith felt her body burn. David smirked at her and then shook his head as he listened to what his brothers were saying to him through his mental bond with them. His eyes held hers captive.

"You need to stop trying to go on the ceiling when you're pissed," David told her, showing his fangs. "You lose too much focus."

"Bite me," Faith snapped.

David smirked and moved forward, taking his lips to her neck. He bit down lightly on her neck, earning a gasp from Faith. The leader of the Lost Boys soothed the burn with his tongue and pulled away after placing a light kiss to the spot.

"David," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Never promise me with a good time, Faith," David told her with a deadly smirk on his face. He smacked her on the ass before setting her on her feet. "Now, why did you go on the ceiling pissed?"

"Because Marko and Paul were throwing things at me," Faith grumbled, shaking her head so that her hair rippled around her shoulders. "It was annoying me and up I went."

David's eyes flashed in the direction of his two blond brothers who put on the faces of innocent angels, though Paul failed miserably. Paul popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and tossed another to David. David glanced at the chocolate in his hand and smirked.

"Faith, you have no idea what today is, do you?" he asked, meeting her gaze once more.

"Friday?" Faith muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

David took her hand and placed the chocolate on it. "Think a little harder."

Faith stared down at the chocolate and noticed the red heart it was shaped in. Her eyes narrowed for a moment and then her heart sank. "It's…it's Valentine's Day."

"Why does that seem like a bad thing for you?" Dwayne asked, moving closer.

Faith tried to move away from David, but the Lost Boy held her in place. She knew better than to run away from him or try to escape. His thoughts brushed against hers, searching for the answer to her discomfort. There was a reason she didn't do Valentine's Day. Well, two reasons, but one was a bigger reason.

David let out a small growl and shook his head. "That fucker almost forced himself on you the first time on Valentine's Day, Faith?" His eyes blazed. "And no one ever gave you shit on it either. Ever?"

The redhead tried to move away from him again as the others let out their own little growls. "It's fine, David. I'm better off now."

"It's not fine, Sis," Dwayne said, shaking his head.

"I always wondered why you didn't do holidays," Paul commented, scratching his cheek. "Guess I know. That pussy probably got really drunk on holidays and tried to touch you." He winced. "Sorry, Sis."

Faith shook her head and looked at David again with sad eyes. "David, can we forget about that?"

But she knew that David wouldn't forget. He forgot nothing. Not what he did to Adalyn. Not what Max constantly threatened to do to her or what happened the day before last. What she thought. What she said. Nothing. He remembered everything.

Marko bounced over and whispered something in David's ear. David smirked and looked over at Faith with fire in his eyes.

"Get ready for tonight," David said, putting his hands on her elbows. "Tonight we're showing you some love and making sure you're taken care of."

Faith let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay."

"Say it with more energy, Sis," Marko said, bumping his fist against her cheek. "We've got you."

"Okay," Faith told him with a slight smile.

"Woo! Time to party!" Paul howled, throwing more candy in the air and dancing under the spray. "All in the name of love!"  
Faith rolled her eyes and let David smooth his hands up her arms to her face. She held his gaze and he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and let wicked thoughts of later run wild through their bond, just secret promises between the two of them. Faith felt her blood run hot and her undead heart clench as if trying to beat, but she calmed herself down before she could get too worked up. David couldn't always win.

"In your dreams," Faith said, bumping her hips forward to back him off of her.

David grinned at her. "In my dreams, you're always naked and in my bed, Faith…remember that."

Faith stared at him for a moment before walking away with a sway in her hips to tease him. She headed out of the cave and into the night air with the Boys following behind her.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith spun around and around on the concert portion of the boardwalk with the Boys after riding a few rides with them, of her choosing. The band wasn't that bad tonight and they were dancing with her, though Paul kept getting distracted by other girls like usual. Faith was still getting over her self esteem issues, but with her Boys, she wasn't so shy and had opened her jacket to reveal her crop top and low riding jeans and was dancing between the Boys under the lights. David moved closer to her and pressed his lips to her neck, taking a small nibble.

"Nope," Faith whispered, trailing her hand down his chest and pushing him back. "You need to behave for a bit longer, David."

David smirked and moved his body near hers, looking like a dangerous sex god in all leather. "You don't like it when I behave."

Faith stuck her tongue out at him and let Marko twirl her around again. She noticed some Surf Nazis watching her and knew that they had some thoughts going on in their head that weren't pleasant by the way that their pants were too tight in the front. Faith made a small face and looked away before thinking of something. She looked up at Dwayne and saw him watching her.

"I want to hunt," she told them as they danced.

"Faith wants to hunt, Davie," Paul laughed, kicking up sand. "That rarely happens."

"Who do you want tonight, Faith?" David asked, moving closer and putting his hands on her hips.

Faith's eyes flashed in the direction of the Surf Nazis that were watching her. "Them. There's enough to go around and a spare or two."

The Boys followed her gaze and slow smiles stretched across their lips. They stopped dancing and moved back to shake it off. Faith adjusted her jacket and smiled up at David. She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was reading her thoughts.

"You sure you want to play that game, Faith?" David asked, watching her eyes.

Faith nodded and moved away from him.

"Be careful Faith," Dwayne called quietly after her.

"You got this," Paul howled, bouncing on his feet.

Faith put her natural sway in her hips with more confidence and moved past the Surf Nazis, making eye contact with a couple of them. She could tell that they started following her by listening to the sounds around her and kept walking. She moved across the boardwalk and down to the beach, leading them away from the people. She knew that the Boys would follow, they always were close to her. Never letting her go off by herself for long with the other vampires and Max around.

Faith kept walking until she judged the distance to be safe and stopped near a bonfire that someone had lit and left abandoned. She stood near the fire and pretended to warm her hands, waiting.

"Hey Beautiful," one of the Surf Nazis called out, crossing into the light. "Whatcha doing all by yourself in the middle of nowhere?"

Faith smiled and turned a gray on them. "Who said I was alone?"

She felt the wind kick up and heard the howling laughter of her wild brothers as the Boys flew through the air and landed on the backs of some of the Surf Nazis. She grabbed the one that she wanted by the throat and looked into his eyes as he fought to breathe and scream at the same time. Her eyes blazed as they changed color from gray to feral yellow.

"I don't think you should follow girls around," Faith commented, showing her fangs. "Sorry."

She pierced his neck and fed from him until he was empty and then threw his body down. Her eyes turned to David as he held another Surf Nazi by the throat while the Boys held onto another one and drained him dry together. His feral yellow eyes held hers as he held the panicking Surf Nazi tight. Faith moved closer to him and breathed in slowly, waiting.

"Ladies first," David said, pulling the Surf Nazi's head to the side to present his vein to her.

Faith jumped onto her toes since this was a taller boy and plunged her fangs in, tasting the sweet blood. She felt David join her and within minutes, he was dropping the body. Faith stared at him as her face smoothed back into her human guise and David brushed his thumb lightly against the corner of her lips, wiping away a bit of blood.

"So beautiful," David murmured, looking over her face. "No matter which face you wear, Faith. You are beautiful."

Faith looked down at her feet and kicked at the sand. "If you say so."

David cupped her face with his hand and lifted it so he could look her in the eye again. "No, you're beautiful, little Lost Girl. Whether I say it or not. You're beautiful and you're loved. By every single one of us. You're loved by me the most and I will do everything for you, even move the moon. You're my mate and I'm keeping you safe and happy for as long as air passes through my lungs."

Faith offered him a wry smile. "We don't exactly need oxygen, David."

"And you're not letting me be romantic, Faith," David shot back with a slight growl, smacking her on the ass. "I'm trying here."

Faith let out a little growl and moved closer to him. "What'd I say about behaving?"

"Fuck that," David said, putting his hands on her hips. "It's time to play wild."

Faith's eyes lit up as the Boys let out whoops of laughter. "Game time?"

David smirked. "Let's play, Faith. Show you a good time tonight and wind you up before tonight's over."

The redhead danced back out of his reach. "Y'all gotta catch me first. First one to the bikes gets to ride with me."

She turned on her heel and tore off through the sand with the Boys chasing after her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The Boys and Faith terrorized the town for a bit, making a mess of things that they knew would make Max have a headache. Faith wouldn't have to deal with it because she didn't have a bond with that Master, but her stomach would burn later from the scars and if he got close, she would feel him nearby. Faith moved across the hotel-cave after they had returned and patted Laddie on the head, regretting not taking him out with them, but knowing that he had been sick for the past few days. She didn't know when they would take him out again, but hopefully she could bring him a few snacks when they went out again or take him soon.

Faith crept into her private sleeping chamber that she shared with David and moved over to the bed, looking at it. David still played wicked thoughts in her head and it kept getting more intense as they moved closer to the hotel-cave, like he wanted her to know that he was going to keep her up all day and into the next night. Faith rolled her eyes and kicked off her boots. She ran a hand through her hair as she climbed onto the bed and started bouncing on the unmade sheets, looking at the door.

David came in a few moments later and closed the door, watching her with his ice blue eyes. "Having fun. Faith?" he called out lowly.

Faith nodded and kept bouncing as she tossed her jacket aside. "You're not the bouncing kind though. David, so you don't know what it's like."

David rolled his eyes and moved closer as he shed his jackets, revealing his toned arms. "Faith…"

Faith stopped bouncing and landed on her knees. She crawled slowly towards the foot of the bed, holding his gaze and saw the look in his eyes as she moved up his body and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Hello David," she whispered, letting her fingers flirt with the hair that dangled at the nape of his neck.

David settled his hands on her hips and let his lips flirt with hers. "You know how much I love you, don't you? Without me having to tell you all the time?"

"Yeah," Faith said softly.

"And I'm nothing like that Emo bastard that tried to hurt you," David continued, meeting her gaze with fire in his blue eyes. "I'm going to protect you. Because nothing is going to hurt you again as long as -"

Faith pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "David, shut up and kiss me. You're just going to frustrate me and yourself if you keep talking like that."

David licked her finger and then kissed her when she drew it away. Faith pulled him closer to her and moved her hips forward slightly, just a bit to let him know that he had woken up something in her. David growled as he nipped her bottom lip and lowered her onto her back, climbing over her.

"Red everything underneath?" David asked, holding her gaze as he rolled his hips against hers.

Faith smirked. "Red lace..."

David growled and kissed her hard. "Not like it's going to stay on you long anyway, but thank God, woman." He trailed his lips down her neck and bit her to earn a scream from her lips. "I'm going to erase all memory of the bad holidays from your mind, Faith. Slowly. Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Faith purred and listened like the good girl that she was. "Happy Valentine's Day, David."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I need to slow down a bit and chill because I have to go back to work tomorrow. But I'm fine. Happy as a clam and working on getting better. I am writing again and want to color and paint like I used to. Doing more fanfictions in the future. Here's to a good birthday and future! -Scarlet**


End file.
